pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
John Renbourn
John Renbourn (8 August 1944 – 26 March 2015) was an English guitarist and songwriter. He was possibly best known for his collaboration with guitarist Bert Jansch as well as his work with the folk group Pentangle, although he maintained a solo career before, during and after that band's existence (1967–1973).1 While most commonly labelled a folk musician, Renbourn's musical tastes and interests took in early music, classical music, jazz, blues and world music. His most influential album, Sir John Alot (1968), featured his take on tunes from the Medieval era. Contents 1 Biography 2 Equipment 3 Discography 3.1 Solo albums 3.2 Collaborations 3.3 Compilations 3.4 Live albums 3.5 DVDs 4 References 5 External links Biography John Renbourn studied classical guitar at school and it was during this period that he was introduced to Early Music. In the 1950s, along with many others, he was greatly influenced by the musical craze of "Skiffle" and this eventually led him to explore the work of artists such as Lead Belly, Josh White and Big Bill Broonzy. In the 1960s the new craze in popular music was Rhythm and Blues, also the impact of Davey Graham was being felt. In 1961 Renbourn toured the South West with Mac MacLeod and repeated the tour in 1963.On returning from the South West Renbourn and MacLeod recorded a demo tape together. Renbourn briefly played in an R&B band while studying at the Kingston College of Art in London. Although the British "Folk Revival" was underway, most folk clubs were biased towards traditional, unaccompanied folk songs, and guitar players were not always welcome. However, the Roundhouse in London had a more tolerant attitude and here, John Renbourn joined blues and gospel singer Dorris Henderson, playing backing guitar and recording two albums with her. Possibly the best known London venue for contemporary folk music in the early 1960s was "Les Cousins" on Greek Street, Soho, which became the main meeting place for guitar players and contemporary singer-songwriters from Britain and America. Around 1963, Renbourn teamed up with guitarist Bert Jansch who had moved to London from Edinburgh, and together they developed an intricate duet style that became known as "folk baroque". Their album Bert and John is a fine example of their playing. Renbourn released several albums on the Transatlantic label during the 1960s. Two of them, Sir John Alot and Lady and the Unicorn, sum up Renbourn's playing style and material from this period. Sir John Alot has a mixture of jazz/blues/folk playing alongside a more classical/early music style. Lady and the Unicorn is heavily influenced by Renbourn's interest in early music. At around this time, Renbourn also started playing and recording with Jacqui McShee who sang traditional English folk songs, and with American fiddler Sue Draheim. Together with Bert Jansch, bassist Danny Thompson and drummer Terry Cox, they went on to form Pentangle. The group became very successful, touring America in 1968, playing at Carnegie Hall and the Newport Folk Festival. Renbourn went on to record more solo albums in the 1970s and 1980s. Much of the music is based on traditional material with a Celtic influence, interwoven with other styles. He also collaborated with American guitarist Stefan Grossman in the late 1970s, recording two albums with him, which at times recall his folk baroque days with Bert Jansch. In the mid-1980s Renbourn went back to the university to earn a degree in composition at Dartington College of Arts. Subsequently he focused mainly on writing classical music, while still performing in folk settings. He also added acoustic guitars for the movie soundtrack Scream for Help, a studio project with his neighbour John Paul Jones. In 1988, Renbourn briefly formed a group called Ship of Fools with Tony Roberts (flute), Maggie Boyle (lyrics, misc. instruments) and Steve Tilston (guitar). They recorded one eponymous album together. After practising by mailing tapes to each other in England, they held their first concert, comprising two sold-out shows, at Harvard's Hasty Pudding Club Theater. Regrettably, the soundboard bootleg tape was not saved due to a dispute between the concert promoter and the audio engineer. Renbourn continued to record and tour. He toured the USA with Archie Fisher. In 2005 he toured Japan (his fifth tour of that country) with Tokio Uchida and Woody Mann. In 2006 he played at number of venues in England, including the Green Man Festival in Wales and appearances with Robin Williamson and with Jacqui McShee. In the same year, he was working on a new solo album and collaborated with Clive Carroll on the score for the film Driving Lessons, directed by Jeremy Brock. In 2011 he released Palermo Snow, a collection of instrumental guitar solos also featuring clarinetist Dick Lee. The title track is a complex mix of classical, folk, jazz and blues. This piece is a departure, in that there is a classical core, with other styles intermixing, rather than the core style being blues, folk or jazz. Since 2012 he had toured with Wizz Jones, playing a mixture of solo and duo material. Renbourn previously appeared on Jones's album "Lucky the Man" (2001) with other former members of Pentangle. Renbourn died on 26 March 2015 from a heart attack at his home in Hawick in the Scottish Borders, aged 70.23 Equipment In Renbourn's early recordings, he was using a Scarth guitar. Scarths were English-made guitars, mainly used by dance-band players, having maple back and sides, arched top, and tailpiece (like most jazz guitars), but featuring a round soundhole. The guitar is clearly visible on the cover of the 1965 John Renbourn album. In the mid-1960s, he acquired a Gibson J-50. This was the main acoustic guitar that he used through the late 1960s and early 1970s: for example, he is seen playing it in the cover picture of the 1967 Another Monday album. Through that period, he also used a Gibson ES-335 "dot", semi-acoustic guitar, playing it fingerstyle as well as for lead lines. In the mid-1970s, Renbourn acquired a Guild D-55 which he used on several albums, including his collaborations with Stefan Grossman. Later in the 1970s, having seen the Franklin guitar owned by Grossman, he started using a Franklin OM guitar, based on the style of Martin OM guitars, made by Nick Kukich who founded the Franklin guitar company. Renbourn continued to use this guitar and another OM-style instrument, made by Ralph Bown of York, UK, in 1985. He also had a signature model guitar, no longer in production, from C. F. Martin & Company. Discography Solo albums John Renbourn (1965) Another Monday (1967) Sir John Alot of Merrie Englandes Musyk Thyng and ye Grene Knyghte (1968) The Lady and the Unicorn (1970) Faro Annie (1971) So Clear (1973) Heads and Tails (1973) The Guitar of John Renbourn (1976, released 2005, a.k.a. The Guitar Artistry of John Renbourn) The Hermit (1976) A Maid in Bedlam (1977) The Black Balloon (1979) So Early in the Spring (1979) One Morning Very Early (1979) The Enchanted Garden (1980) The Nine Maidens (1986) Shines Bright (1987) Folk Blues of John Renbourn (1988) John Renbourn's Ship of Fools (1988) Medieval Almanac (1989) Will the Circle Be Unbroken (1995) Lost Sessions (1996) Traveller's Prayer (1998) Palermo Snow (2011) Collaborations With Dorris Henderson There You Go (1965) Watch the Stars (1967) With Stefan Grossman Live In (1978) John Renbourn and Stefan Grossman (1978) (*) Under the Volcano (1979) The Three Kingdoms (1986) (* Selected tracks from John Renbourn and Stefan Grossman and from Under the Volcano were re-released under the title Keeper of the Vine (1982), and a different selection re-released under the title Snap a Little Owl (1997)) With Bert Jansch Bert and John (1966) (*) (* Re-released with additional tracks by Bert Jansch under the title After the Dance (1992) on Shanachie) Compilations The John Renbourn Sampler (1971) The Essential Collection Vol 1: The Soho Years (1986) The Essential Collection Vol 2: The Moon Shines Bright (1987) Essential John Renbourn (1992) Collection (1995) Definitive Transatlantic Collection (1998) Nobody's Fault But Mine: An Anthology (2007) The Attic Tapes (2015) Live albums Live in America (1981) – The John Renbourn Group Live ... In Concert (1984) – John Renbourn and Stefan Grossman Wheel of Fortune (1993) – John Renbourn and Robin Williamson BBC Live in Concert (1998) Live in Italy (2006) DVDs Rare Performances 1965 – 1995 (2004) In Concert (2004) References 1.Jump up ^ Brennan, Sandra. "Biography: John Renbourn". Allmusic. Retrieved 3 June 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Guitarist Renbourn dies aged 70". Independent.ie. 2015-03-21. Retrieved 2015-03-26. 3.Jump up ^ Rebecca Ratcliffe (March 26, 2015). "Guitarist and songwriter John Renbourn, founder of Pentangle, dies". The Guardian. Retrieved March 27, 2015. External links Johnrenbourn.co.uk John Renbourn website Category:1944 births Category:2015 deaths Category:English folk guitarists Category:English songwriters Category:Fingerstyle guitarists Category:People from Marylebone Category:British folk rock musicians